In Her Eyes
by Rilaya4ever
Summary: {Rilaya Fanfic} In her eyes, she saw roaring waves, and calming rivers. In her eyes, she found her love.
1. Girl Meets the New Girl

Summary: Rilaya AU; They say that when you see the one that you will love forever, you'll know it. In a world where true love at first sight actually exists, Riley is searching for her soulmate. When both meet their soulmate, they will feel a zing. (Hotel Transylvania Reference)

Riley wasn't desperate, but she was searching. Maybe in all the wrong places. She had known Lucas for several months, Lucas had felt a zing, but Riley hadn't felt anything at all.

Lucas walked down the steps of Abigail Adams High, "Riley, you alright?" "Yes Lucas." Lucas had been oblivious to Riley's distraction. It was a blonde who had just enrolled into the school. A very beautiful blonde, actually.

 _Riley, you know you love him. So why are you looking at her?_ Riley looked towards Lucas, he smiled at her, it was genuine, unlike the one on her face currently.

She had found out the girl was in all of her classes. "Ms. Matthews, please pay attention." Riley hadn't noticed it was her second period, and that she was staring at the blonde again. The Teacher continued, "what were you saying, Ms. Hart?" "Just call me Maya."

Maya, a pretty name, for a pretty girl. _Wow, my thoughts are super cliche. I need to focus!_ As Riley tried to resist looking Maya, only to find her eyes back on her.

By the end of the period, Riley walked with Lucas, before departing to Art class. Riley found herself at the usual easel, with the purple missing from her palette. She looked over as the Mrs. Lena, went over to the board and said, "today is a free paint."

Riley mumbled under her breath, "its not a free paint without purple." "What was that Riley?" She had heard a giggle behind the canvas facing her. It was Maya.

Riley wasn't ready to see the beautiful blonde's face. Maya had leaned over to see Riley, catching her completely off guard. Riley found herself, getting lost in those sea blue eyes. She felt something strange, like electric,

Her thoughts were interrupted by, "hey, I heard you saying you didn't have purple. You wanna borrow some of mine?" Riley tried to regain her composure, "U-Uh, that would be great." "What's your name, Honey?" "R-Riley."

Maya's eyes glittered with amusement, caused by the stuttering brunette. Staring at her now painted canvas, Riley was surprised. For once it wasn't purple cats, it was something else. It was that pair of blue eyes that eluded her, then surrounding it was a galaxy.She never knew she could paint like that.

Riley heard Ms. Lena say, "I know I didn't give you purple, I don't know how you got purple, but now I wished I gave you purple." Riley blushed with the teacher's ramblings of approval. Which, it made the blonde curious of what was painted.

Riley was ready to start cleaning up when she felt warm breath on her neck, "wow, that looks good Riles." She turned around to see Maya, and blushed. "T-Thanks Maya." "So, who's eyes are those?"

Riley was cornered by that one question, "Uh, I just thought they were pretty, cause I was thinking about the ocean. Um, I though it would look good as an eye color." Maya nodded, seeming to not notice Riley's terrible lying skills.

As Riley got up and started walking to the door, she noticed Maya's canvas. On it was brunette with wavy hair and hazel eyes- _wait. Is that me?_ Maya had snuck behind her again, "you like it? I had a beautiful piece of art in front of me, so I decided to paint its beauty. Of course there was no way of getting all of its beauty in the picture, but nature made it too beautiful."

 _Did Maya Hart, just try to flirt with me?_


	2. Girl Meets Volcano

_Maya had snuck behind her again, "you like it? I had a beautiful piece of art in front of me, so I decided to paint its beauty. Of course there was no way of getting all of its beauty in the picture, but nature made it too beautiful." Did Maya Hart, just try to flirt with me?_

By the time Riley had managed to register what had just happened, she found herself being dragged by the same girl who caused her distraction. "Come on Riles, you don't wanna be late to class, do ya?" Maya giggled, dragging the stunned brunette to her next class.

Although, Riley didn't mind being dragged along by the blonde beauty, she knew this would end up affecting her grades if she ends up next to her every period. Maya had chosen a seat next to Riley. Out of instinct, Riley moved away slightly.

"Riles, I don't bite-" Maya grabbed Riley's seat and pulled her closer, then finished the rest of her sentence, "-very hard." Riley's eyes widened, "w-w-what?" "I'm just kidding Sunshine." Maya laughed, as the teacher strolled into the room. " _Or am I?_ " Maya whispered before the lesson started.

The comment stayed in her mind through out the rest of chemistry. _I need to focus, come on, Dad will kill me if I don't get an A._ Riley shook her head, and regained her focus, watching the teacher pacing around the room. "Today, we're doing something different."

Riley perked up, "Today, you will be partnered up with the person next to you, and must complete a project by the end of this week." Riley felt her heart racing, "hear that Riles, we're gonna be partners." Maya smiled and grabbed Riley's arm, holding it against her chest. "M-Maya!" "What is it?"

"N-Nevermind." Riley couldn't move her arm, Maya's tight grip held her arm in place. _Her chest is soft, I think I can feel her heartbeat, or is that mine? Riley, snap out of it, you have a boyfriend._ The teacher continued once the class calmed down from being paired with their friends, "you will be building a volcano, and I hope you guys make it look good. Class dismissed."

Riley got up from her seat, picking up her bag and stuffing her textbook in and a list of materials they might need for the project. Turning around she hadn't expected Maya's face to be that close, causing her to jump back. "Holy crap Maya!" "Calm down Honey, I'm not that scary."

~Timeskip~

The rest of the periods seemed to go by in a blur. Before she knew it she was at the front of the school. "Hey Riles, can we work on the project at your place?" "Sure." Riley was glad it was today, considering that she had cleaned up her room the day before.

"Riles, you keep blanking out on me." Riley snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry!" "Its ok, you look pretty cute when your distracted." She could feel her face getting red. _She thinks I'm cute? "_ You are cute." "I said that aloud?" "Yup." Maya smirked and giggled slightly, before pulling out bottle of glue.

"So should we use clay or paper mache'?" "Hmm, you choose Peaches." "Peaches?" "Yup, you have a nickname for me, now you get a nickname." Maya scooted closer to Riley, "Ok, well, we should use paper mache." Riley nodded, and got up to get newspapers.

When Riley bent over to grab newspapers from a basket in the corner of her room she heard a barely audible mumble, "I think you should be called Peaches." "Maya!" "Hmm?" "Why would you call me Peaches?" Riley felt satisfaction when she saw Maya's face grow red.

It was a short satisfaction ending when Maya had replied, "Well, I'm just saying, your pretty sweet if you ask me." Riley tried to disregard that comment, "well, lets get to work."

As they worked, they had a short conversation. "So that boy that hangs around you a lot, who is he?" "He's my boyfriend, Lucas Friar." Maya's face seemed to look a bit disappointed, the glimmer in her eyes dulling a bit. "Oh. Do you really like him?" "I think so. "Did you feel something for him?" "Like what?" "Like, electricity... I don't know?"

It hit Riley faster than a speeding subway car. "So, that's what that was..." Maya looked confused, "what?" "Never mind Peaches, we need to get this done." "Right. So, should we paint the volcano?" "Uh, sure."


	3. Girl Meets Property of Maya hart

Maya pulled out a few small bottles of paint from her bag. "Are those from our art class?" "Maybe..." Maya's eyes glimmered mischievously. "You want purple?" "Sure, if you want a purple volcano." "Whatever you want Sunshine." "Purple it is then!"

Somehow, painting the volcano turned into painting Riley. Maya seemed to be having fun, Riley on the other hand was confused how this happened. Riley was on the floor, Maya sitting on her stomach, using Riley's arms as a canvas. "Peaches! That tickles!" "Hold still Riles." Riley giggled, Maya used light strokes on Riley's arm.

"Maya, I swear you are purposely brushing lightly on my arm!" Maya grinned,"you caught me. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop." Riley squirmed underneath Maya, laughing, running out of air from being tickled by the paintbrush. "St-stop, Maya, I can't breathe!" "Never!" Maya giggled, continuing to brush away, now moving up to Riley's shoulder.

"How big is this painting going to be?" "Not as big as I would like it to be." "What does that mean?" "You whole body could be a canvas, but I know you wouldn't let me do that." "Very true." "I mean, I could do it if I wanted too... Not that you could stop me in the position." "Don't you dare!" Riley laughed as she said that.

Maya had stopped brushing but still sat on Riley's stomach. She slowly scooted down on Riley's stomach, to her abdomen. "What are you doing Peaches?" " I found a new canvas." Riley's eyes widened realizing what Maya meant.

"Maya! Don't, I'm ticklish there." "That's what makes it fun, plus its a better place to paint than your arm." Maya pulled up Riley's shirt, to reveal her stomach. Luckily, Riley had found a way to cover her bra with her shirt, by negotiating with Maya. "You can paint on my stomach, but let me pull down my shirt a bit." "Fine."

Riley had a hard time staying still, she was really ticklish on her stomach. "Maya! Back away from my belly button!" "You said your stomach is mine to paint, you can't stop me!" Riley knew she was defeated. Maya swirled colors around Riley's navel, enjoying the giggles and gasps it caused. "St-st-stop" Riley gasped, "I'm almost done, gimme a sec."

After Maya had finished her masterpiece, they had finished painting the volcano, and promised to finish the rest tomorrow. Before Maya left through the bay window she said, "don't look at what I painted until tomorrow, I used acrylics, so it'll stay after you shower." Riley nodded, now curious of what Maya had made.

Riley wanted to look so bad, but had to wait. It kept her up, and when she finally fell asleep she wondered what was on her stomach and arm. _Its probably swirls and lines, that's what it felt like._

The next morning Riley had woken up, eager to look into the mirror, but at the same time slightly scared. First, Riley rolled up her left pajama sleeve. Eyes widening at what was there. It was a painting of a metal sign, on it, it said, _property of Maya Hart._ "Oh my god," Riley whispered to herself.

Riley wasn't sure what to expect of her stomach, pulling up her shirt she gasped. "Jesus christ Maya, you had to put this here!" On her lower stomach, there was a purple cat and a galaxy, above it, it said, _you are my universe, my everything._ She laughed, "God, you are so cheesy Maya."

Riley put on a long sleeve, _that would be awkward if someone saw this._

As Riley walked to the subway, those blue eyes filled her mind. "Wonder why she did that..." Riley said almost in a whisper, then boarded the subway car. She continued to wonder for the rest of the ride, and hadn't realized that her grip on the bar next to her was weak. When the car stopped, she fell into someone's lap.

Riley looked up to see a beaming Maya, "hey Peaches." "You saw the paintings?" "Y-yeah..." Maya chuckled, then helped Riley get up, "this is our stop." Riley had almost forgotten, getting lost in Maya's ocean blue eyes.

~Timeskip~

It was third lunch, when everything. The school bully Missy Bradford had ripped Riley's left sleeve of her shirt. Exposing Maya's statement, with that Missy raised an eyebrow, "you belong to Maya Hart? Aren't you dating Lucas Friar? What a dyke." Tears threatened to fall, but Riley tried her best to keep them in. She braced for the usual kicking and punching, but it never came.

In front of her, was a leather jacket clad Maya. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Riley could see that maya was shaking, not from being afraid, but from anger. "Just beating up the dyke." Maya looked visibly ready to beat Missy's ass.

"You see that on Riley's arm, yeah, she's _my_ girl. So back off." Riley's eyes widened as Maya said that. Lucas interfered, "me and Riley are dating." Maya looked at him, hand on hip, "are you sure you aren't dating Sarah, Darby, and Isodora?" Lucas tried to run away, but Maya grabbed his collar.

"You two assholes are coming with me." Maya dragged both to an empty classroom, and disappeared from Riley's line of sight. Everyone around her started mumbling, Sarah, Darby, and Smackle, all had their hands over their mouths.

Darby helped Riley up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was dating you too." Riley shook her head, "its ok, I don't need that cheater." The three all agreed, then turned around to see Maya with blood on her lip.

Riley ran over, "are you ok Peaches?" Maya smiled, "I'm fine, but I don't think that Lucas and Missy are." Riley hugged Maya, "thank you Maya." "Anything for my girl." "you know Maya, you never actually asked me out officially..."

Maya smiled, "Riley Matthews, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course Peaches!" Riley wrapped her arms around Maya, and hadn't realized that Maya was taking her somewhere. The janitor's closet...


End file.
